Endotracheal (ET) tubes are used to ventilate patients for resuscitation, anesthesia and other critical care procedures. Stabilizing and securing the endotracheal tube is of vital importance. Traditionally, ET tubes have been secured by placing adhesive tape on the tube and affixing it to the face. Because the tape must be removed frequently for suctioning and possible repositioning, considerable skin breakdown can occur. This often leads to infection.
Ensuring tube security is the primary role of the ET tube holder. Tube stabilization is vital to prevent accidental or self extubation and to prevent tube movement which may cause airway trauma.
The endotracheal tube holder of this invention is intended to address and solve the above problems, and others, by: stabilizing the tube securely and easily without skin irritation and breakdown; discouraging self or accidental extubation; providing easy access to the oral cavity for oral hygiene and suctioning; preventing tube occlusion by the patient; and providing patient comfort.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an endotracheal tube holder having the following features and benefits:
Effectively secures ET tube both at the tube and to the head PA1 Eliminates skin breakdown of face and neck PA1 Allows for easy access to oral cavity for suctioning and oral care PA1 Prevents tube occlusion by patient PA1 Unaffected by secretions PA1 Easily applied PA1 Easily adjusted PA1 Easily repositioned on tube PA1 Reduced incidence of tube displacement and accidental extubation PA1 Prevents airway trauma caused by external tube movement PA1 Provides convenient way to manage inflating tube PA1 Provides patient comfort PA1 Saves nursing time PA1 Fits a range of tube sizes (e.g., adult tube sizes 6 mm-9 mm OD, or children's tube sizes 4 mm-6 mm OD).